Life At the Interstellar Academy
by amalimrock
Summary: mini-series of Jim and my OC's life at the ISA, after the events of the Zeitmanipular...will include other characters too. After all, it's a series! Rated T for language, and possible inappropriate references throughout.
1. 1: First day of school

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I shall say this foremost and only once (coz I'm sick of mentioning it every chapter) Treasure Planet © Disney and Dolphy the OC © dolphy dolphy (dot) deviantart (dot) com

Mondays. Dolphiana hated getting up on Mondays, let alone getting up for a school day. Tempted to point her laser gun at the alarm clock and shoot it, she instead fought the temptation and slammed against the clock instead, hard. She moaned softly and turned slightly, allowing her mind to slip back into oblivion a bit before her solar phone also began ringing as an alarm. Wait, solar phones can't be set into alarms, unless it's the latest model, which Dolphy's isn't.

"A promise is a promise, my friend," the voice from the other end said when she answered it.

"James. Pleiades. Hawkins," she groaned. "You took that offer of being an human alarm clock just to bug me out of bed, didn't you?"

"I know it isn't my usual routine. But damn, girl! It's the first day of senior year. It's our turn to be the ones who would lead the juniors the way, and dominate them too!" Jim mocked an evil laugh.

"I should've gotten Liana to do the honors of waking me up instead," Dolphy still had her guttural I-just-woke-up voice.

"Get up, Dolphy! Don't forget to wash your face, brush your teeth, pack your stuff, eat your vegetables and don't talk to strangers!"

"See you at school, Hawkins," she put down the phone and rolled out of bed.

Canolin had her things packed up: 3 sets of uniforms, 7 sets of casual wear, 5 PJ's, toiletries, textbooks and notebooks, gadgets, and a knapsack to carry books, all of them packed neatly – courtesy of her neat adoptive mother – into a big luggage bag. She had her fill of bread and telumino sap jam. She was anxious of her first day as a junior of the Interstellar Academy all right. She used to have a preconceived assumption that they would brainwash the students into forgetting they had a personality and a life, but meeting the sophomores during her previous voyage made her reconsider. Jim was an extreme sports guy, Seth was a big brother and athlete, Frieda was a dancer, Ross was a gentleman (actually a gentle leopard anthro,) and Dolphiana was an artist. So, she'll still be the lutist that she is alright, perhaps even form a musician band with some like-minded students too.

She hugged both her adoptive parents goodbye, and they both exchanged how Canolin should behave like a lady, and shape into a fine spacer through the school.

She took the shuttle bus to Crescentia Spaceport, and then took the ISA shuttle to the manmade building in space.

As soon as she stepped into school ground, she heard chatter coming from other juniors like her, except there was a problem – she was one of the oldest at her year. The 2nd year students were around 14 years to 16 years, whereas she was already 20 coming to 21 soon. For Neo-Sidths, 20 years old was the right age to send their children to go into a high school, and she was a human, so she felt really awkward.

But that wasn't her first priority, she wanted to look for the familiar faces, but she was stopped by a tentacled-teacher, who was to be her supervisor during her orientation week in school.

The first year seniors now had new uniform. Their coats were navy blue now, and Frieda was mentally complaining that it made her skin look less bronze. Having Teresa out of the picture was also a problem for her – she doesn't have a "partner-in-crime" to begin petitioning to the ISA board, plus, they'll probably reject it anyway, because uniforms are the least of the school's problems. At least she knew what she was going to do to get Jim to be her boyfriend, and would thus discourage any other new boarders to get into the ISA anytime soon. She carefully heard the gossiping around her in the corridor during her free period:

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm here studying in the same school with Jim Hawkins!"

"I know, me too! He's my hero!"

"Yeah, he's got those deep blue eyes, that sexy smile, and that cute brown hair!"

"Not to mention a hot body!"

"One day he's gonna save me with those so called unorthodox methods he has-"

"And teach me how to solar surf!"

The new freshman girls all screamed in delight with their hormonal drive. Frieda rolled her eyes in disgust and thought to herself, "He'd rather have girl close friends rather than stalker girls like you." That was how she was going to get close to Jim, being herself, and it she's got it, flaunt it.

Canolin also couldn't help but to overhear some juniors talking about Jim like he's some popular idol, she was lining up to get some food.

"Not to mention he saved his own father, and I heard he had a nasty background with his dad,"

The girls in front of her gasped, then another blonde feline added in, "But he single handedly took down the Azarathean rogues after saving his dad from prison, so I heard!"

Canolin cleared her throat and looked downwards at them, "Not single handedly, I was with him, and Seth too! The forefather gave me this awesome band thing on my lute and it helped him out, in fact we may not have been alive at the first place! This was why I got into the school." she stood mimicking a hero pose, proud of herself.

The girls all gave a blank stare. Before finally realizing, "You must be the lutist partner or something?" The other girl tapped her shoulder to indicate it was her turn to order her food. Canolin sighed, and shifted uncomfortably as she continued to overhear people talk about Jim. "I thought people would've been straightened up into not talking about other people as soon as you get in here…" she thought silently.

Jim became the hot topic of the school as soon as he got in when he was 15, due to finding Treasure Planet and such, rumors about how he got in ranged from being recommended to bribing – which was ridiculous in its entirety. Thank goodness it cleared up and the heated discussion died down when he hit the 3rd year. However it piked up again as soon as it was known that he was the Etherium's hero for stopping the Azaratheans from misusing old technology to dominate the Empire. He heaved a sigh and shrugged it off as he took a seat next to Sethor, now that they were seniors, their table was subconsciously branded "reserved." Canolin didn't detect this and just approached them.

"Gosh, who do these people think they are nosing around?" she commented as she set her tray down.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be with your orientation group?" Frieda cut in, completely aware of the "seniors only rule."

"I think they wouldn't mind me abandoning a while," she answered Frieda anyway. "But have you heard the amount of _gossip_ this place has? I thought they'd knock you down into not talking about rumors in school ground?"

"The Interstellar Academy is just like any school, just that by senior year 2, you're a lot more refined, I guess," Dolphy added as she bit her 12-inch long sandwich.

"Normal…school?" Canolin mentally took a step back, unable to remember the last time she faced the horror of regular schooling. "I…I thought this place was a bit more than that."

"Don't worry, I know it may be a shock to you, but you'll get used to it, although I may not be the best person to say this since I've been here for 4 years." Seth comforted her.

"Thanks," she brightened up a little, "Gee, I just realized how odd I must look like. I'm the only one on this table with a white blazer and you guys have navy blue now!" Frieda stifled a laugh. "And I've just noticed that Jim shortened his hair and cut his rattail off!"

Morph chuckled from inside Jim's pocket, and then shapeshifted himself into a rattail and pinned himself onto Jim's neck, and Jim commented, "happy now?" and earned the seniors and Canolin a good laugh.

The bell rang signaling the end of breaktime. The first year seniors shuffled themselves into their class and Canolin broke apart from them as she searched for her room. She took a look at her timetable and saw the words to her horror – Astrophysics for spacing.

**Author's Note: whoa, gee, gossiping about Jim in the ISA? Yeah, I needed a sort of drive to my story, now that I look at it, the mini-series may actually turn out into a bigger sequel though o.o oh well, let the tide ebb and flow the way it wants to.**


	2. 2: Extra Curricular Activities

Life at the ISA – chapter 2

"Astrophysics…" Canolin shuddered as she exited her previous class in time for self defense class. "I swear my head can explode when I take a look at those equations on the board again." She even wondered how Dr. Doppler could be so keen on such complex mathematical calculations, even if what was taught in the class was basic, and potentially useful in voyages. Well, she knew one thing about physics: if there's potential and it isn't getting any energy, then no work is done, period. She slung her lute to her back and walked towards her next class.

***2 days later***

The new students were given 2 days time to settle into their boarding houses. The usual rules apply, where genders are divided and socializing would only take place at the common area, other than that, no one was to be a distraction from ongoing classes and teachers doing their work. After they were briefed, it was time they were given the opportunity to sign up for extra-curricular activities that made studying at the ISA seem less boring than it seems.

Jim was glad he was promoted to president of the Extreme sports Club, but it was only because their previous president has graduated, thus it was an automatic promotion from his vice president position. Although he didn't do as many extreme sports as the X-president, he was still determined to bring it out of the sandbox this year, and hoped to learn new moves he could incorporate to his solar surfing. The last few years, there weren't many members who could stay committed, and those that stayed…some graduated, some dropped ISA, some never came back. Jim shuddered at that thought. As soon as the doors of the hallway opened for the new students, he was hoarded by a bunch of girls, which obviously gave him a big shock as he stared at the girls writing their names messily while squealing Jim's name, and in a fraction of a minute they all dispersed and the forms were full – all 50 members, including about 5 of the old members and 45 _girls_. Since when did girls enjoy extreme sports anyway? He stared at the name list for a while before he finally took notice of a young boy in his preteens standing there gawking as well.

The black haired boy turned a frown, "Is it full?"

Jim sighed, "I'm afraid it is, I'm sorry."

The new kid frowned and walked away sluggishly, until something in Jim's head clicked, "Wait, what's your name kid?"

The boy turned his head, "Who, me?"

"Yes, you," Jim replied.

"Uhh…" he scratched his neck, fingers fiddling with his long ponytail as well, "Ian Murray."

A moment of epiphany struck Jim, this was Canolin's biological brother he saw when he persuaded Canolin to at least relieve her guilt by seeing her brother again. What was he doing here? He wasn't sure. He thought that the usual maximum 50 members rule could be bent a bit; he doubted the girls could last the entire semester, "I think we can still make room for one more…"

"Jim?" the other older members were skeptical of his sudden decision. Jim explained himself briefly before Ian dashed to their table again, "Good golly, sign me up! I can't wait to show off some of my solar surfing moves!"

"Sure you would, kiddo. I can't wait to show you mine as well."

With that sentence, Ian seemed to switch personalities and shot a glare at Jim, who surprised Jim, and he spoke in an evil, raspy tone "We'll see…Mister."

The seniors still remained faithful to their clubs too, but at one point Frieda wanted to join extreme sports as well, but seeing that it was already taken up by the new girls in school, she only sighed and went back to seeing what Canolin was doing.

Canolin immediately signed up for the music band in school as the lutist, and placed her name there first before others could get that first position. She eagerly awaited other people signing up for the band, but then a familiar face caught her off guard as he began lining up for the music club as well.

"Ian?" she gawked at the sight of her biological brother, who was at freshman year.

"Yvonne! I mean- Canolin! Your name is a mouthful!" Ian shot back a wave at her.

She hastily approached her brother, "What are you doing here? I thought you still have middle school to go to?"

"Well you said listen to my heart and set your own course, and I always wanted to be a spacer. Since the ISA allowed humans above 12, I waited for my birthday in January and here I am!"

Canolin slapped her palm against her face; she didn't think he would interpret it literally! Wait, actually yes, she wanted him to find passion in life, but why here? Why now? She wasn't ready to see him again, or was she? She only had to cover up her clouded emotions with "Yeah, well…good job finding your dreams, brother. What are you signing up as?"

"The drums of course!" he took out a pair of drumsticks and twirled them around skillfully and air drummed to a beat in his head.

Frieda couldn't believe what she was hearing, Canolin used to be Yvonne and Ian her little brother was here? Oh my, new possibilities of making her stay away from Jim were crawling over her head now, she could use Ian to her advantage, if she can find a fault between the two of them. But right now she had other things to attend to, like promoting dance club and saying how it's more awesome than other culture clubs like the Neo-Sidth appreciation club, which to no surprise Canolin joined as well.

***Meanwhile***

Eliana stroked her short hair and silver fur as she watched herself in front of the mirror. She wasn't the type to take part in extra curricular activities, so she only joined the Art club with Dolphy. The school day ended up with not so much homework and a project that she and Dolphy teamed up with to do, on diseases during spacing and what vitamins would prevent them. To be honest, she would like to complete her spacing course in the ISA and then get out to the Etherium once again battling enemies and pirates. Their last mission proved to be something she wouldn't forget, but she regretted not being able to do so much or be as helpful as Jim was. She still had to admit that she was the type that would stick to the books instead of taking a great risk, which probably earned Jim the fame and respect he got.

Dolphy did tell her how Jim's life was living in a broken family and it really was a great achievement for him to be able to fix himself during his first space voyage to Treasure Planet. Dolphiana would've loved to experience firsthand how it was like to be facing a supernova, a black hole, a band of pirates and narrowly escaping an exploding planet. Unfortunately her parents had plans for her and she went off to planet Ichlybe instead. The trip there, compared to Treasure Planet, was definitely less exciting. But ever since Jim successfully helped her convince her parents to send her to the Interstellar Academy, her life was a lot more exciting – excluding the freshman and half of junior year – and this was how she met Eliana anyway.

The snow leopard anthro walked away from the mirror and took her notebook out and began planning how they would research for their project.

**Author's Note: I've probably half-assed this. I don't really know why the feeling of "not knowing what to do" has struck; I'm still at first year IB dangit! I should have this feeling only when IB is over (in which the case is so for my seniors) sigh, is this a sign of writer's block?**


	3. 3: Lunchbreak

Chapter 3

Throughout the whole beginning weeks – month even, no girl who knew of Jim Hawkins left the human boy alone. One would approach for an autograph, and then another would hand him a pencil sketch of Jim, and then yet another would come and ask if he's free on the weekend. Even though he told himself that he would get used to the attention just like before, it was beginning to get on his nerves.

He wanted space, but yet he didn't want to break any of their hearts. This is the dilemma suffered by famous people with hoards of fans banging on your door. The idea of having them as useful throwrugs would've been tempting, but Jim wasn't going to be that horrible, it's not in his ethics to do so, even the ISA nailed it into the student's heads.

Jim sighed as he placed his books into his locker, and turned to notice Dolphy walking towards her locker, which was right next to his. "Hey Dolphy," he hid the internal turmoil inside of him and wore a smiling mask.

"Hiya, Jim." Dolphy replied with as much enthusiasm in her tone. "So how's your popular life treating you?"

"The usual," he shrugged. "Someone drew me a portrait of myself, and I had to swallow down gallons of soft drinks just to make them happy. I'm stuffed!"

"I know how you feel," Dolphy leaned on her locker door, "Why not ask them to leave you alone awhile? They'll start eating into your private space soon."

"Dolph, it's not as easy as it sounds." Jim sighed, leaning against the lockers too, "I mean, fans are what drives you and gives you motivation when you're down and such, you can't hate them-"

"EEK! JIM!" a shrill voice pierced through their casual conversation. A purple haired squid-humanoid girl wrapped her tentacle around Jim's hand and began to drag him away from Dolphy "I've got to show you what me and my gal-pals did!"

"I'LL CATCH YOU LATER DOLPHY!" cried Jim as he followed the fangirl out the door.

Dolphy sighed in frustration and sadness and opened her locker, taking out her books and taking a look at her decorated door. It was filled with paintings of anthros, aliens, a few stickers scattered acted as a border and pin for a few pictures and sketches, most of them bring about nostalgia, especially one particular crayon drawing that Dolphy still held dear in her heart. It was not as fancy as what Dolphy could draw or paint, nor was it so bad that one cannot lay their eyes upon it. The crayon drawing was filled with childhood innocence that floods of memories of Jim and Dolphy spending their days as play mates, pretend games, chasing each other at an open field, first trying out solar surfing, and most of all, drawing with crayons, brought mild tears to her eyes. It was a crayon drawing of Jim and Dolphy holding hands. Lines were traced with their favourite colours excluding their hair colour, skin, and eyes. Above the two human figures was written with blue crayon in messy, boyish handwriting "Jim + Dolphy, Best friends forever." She laid her finger gently against the face of Jim on the worn out paper, and blinked back her tears, "I wish things were the same as before, just the two of us, and the old you…" She exhaled loudly and stood there in that moment of reminiscence not caring about the people who walk past her; her stomach was flipping and her heart was aching. Did she really want the old Jim back, and not this new cocky one who at every turn makes the girls around him swoon? Could it be that she was really beginning to have a crush on a childhood friend? And which side of him is it that she wants? How would it affect their friendship if Jim didn't like her back assuming if she does have a crush on him? These thoughts made her lose her appetite badly.

***Lunch break***

Canolin grabbed a Montressor bun and a bowl of yellato soup to compliment her lunch. She would first attack the bun, for it has a sweet distinct taste to it that should be enjoyed first before the salty stuff comes in. She found the "seniors" seat again and sat next to Dolphy, who surprisingly had nothing on her table.

"Whoa, not hungry?" Canolin questioned, wanting to pry and possibly help her out.

Dolphy only shook her head weakly, obviously troubled.

"Is something bugging you?" Canolin asked.

Dolphy shook her head in the same manner again.

"I can get you some buns if you want," Jim added, trying to help.

Dolphy meekly looked up, "That would be nice," a small smile escaped from her lips.

As soon as Jim was out of audible range, Canolin spoke up, "Let me guess, it's the attention Jim's been getting. Why, are you jealous?"

"Psh, no. Why should I be?" Dolphy shrugged, and then heaved a sigh as more nostalgic thoughts and cryptic emotions filled her mind.

Frieda had her face leaning against her palm. Then an idea struck her, like a sly fox, she brought up a proposal for Dolphy, "I've seen how much these girls Jim's getting are affecting my- I mean, our lives. As seniors, we should actually take our position seriously and not let petty matters like these affect us."

"Where are you headed on to-" Canolin was cut off as Frieda continued talking, and the human just thought that her voice wasn't audible and shrugged off.

"We can get the girls (perhaps guys) off Jim's back and we'll have our lives back to normal once again." Frieda extended her hand, "What do you say?"

Dolphy stared at her hand suspiciously for a moment, and then said, "I don't know if Jim would be happy about this though."

"Trust me, he needs space just as much as we do." Frieda insisted.

Canolin cleared her throat, "Am I counted in this?"

Frieda looked at Canolin briefly and darted back at Dolphy, and then at Canolin again, but before she could reply a sudden weight pressed on Canolin's shoulders and a shriek caught the human girl off guard, and by instincts she also shrieked. After the brief moment of fear subsided she could hear roaring laughter coming from a boy rolling on the floor.

"Ian," she grunted. "What do you want from me?"

The 13 year old straightened himself up before answering "You promised me that you'll go to the field to see me solar surf!"

"Did I, now?" Canolin questioned.

"Yes you did." Ian answered sharply.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

The two of them exchanged their rounds and rounds of yes's and no's before Frieda cut them off with a single "Will you two cut it out?" Even if the two became silent, they still had their glaring contest. Frieda groaned, "Look, Canolin, if you can help us out then I'll tell you the plans later."

"That'll be cool," Canolin replied, still not breaking the gaze.

"Go away now, shoo. Entertain your brother." Frieda pushed the human girl off the stool with her brother. She carefully thought about how she would want to play her chess pieces, and she has added in another pawn that is Dolphy. But she still needed to find that one hole that could blow apart the relationship between Canolin and Jim too. But she needed more information first, "Dolphy, do you think Canolin has a liking towards Jim?"

"Well, she told me that they're just friends." Dolphy replied. "Why? Do you smell an air of romance between the two of them?"

"Of course I do. I was at the stern of the ship and I saw how they were both flirting away."

"Are you sure? Jim said he doesn't like her any more than a friend." Dolphy replied abruptly, feeling uncomfortable about where this is getting.

Frieda picked this up immediately and noted in her head that her primary target for the moment are the fangirls, and when they're done for she would dispose of both of them too so she can finally get Jim to herself.

"You're right, and I think we should make that announcement to Jim's fangirls on behalf of him." Frieda smirked, clearly having a plan in mind already.

**Author's Note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA, oh my gosh Frieda is so so so so so so evil. I wonder how it would go for people who can manipulate their way just like Frieda (I doubt it would be a happy ending.) She could so fit into Slytherin if she studied at Hogwarts. **


End file.
